


Pretty as a package

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Bondage, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: When Collette finally comes back to Sanctuary with a surprise for Sturges, she discovers he has a surprise of his own.





	Pretty as a package

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 23 prompt: shibari
> 
> FYI: Collette is actually the second character I ever created in Fallout, and she'll eventually make an appearance over on my main SS story, too, but for now she and Sturges will just have a little fun. :P

As I made my way into Sanctuary, Dogmeat on my heels, I could have sank to the ground in relief. It had been a hard couple of weeks of scavenging, checking out some dangerous locations and extracting what was most valuable before lugging it around to sell it to caravaners, settlements, whoever the hell would buy it off of me. Exhausting, but necessary. Not everyone could just buckle down in a settlement and live a quiet life. Someone had to facilitate that, and I was one of the few who would. I didn’t like that it kept me apart from my significant other so much, and I was sure he wasn’t too pleased at how long I’d taken this time, but I’d found a few interesting things I knew he would enjoy and I planned on placating him accordingly.

 

The first friendly face I saw upon entering Sanctuary was Preston, making rounds with his laser musket. He tipped his hat to me as I passed him by, Dogmeat greeting him with a slobbery kiss before he wandered off to visit. I only had one destination on my mind at the moment, however, and I made a beeline for the house that Sturges had claimed for his own. It was right in the middle of Sanctuary, convenient for the handyman, sitting across from the house claimed by the General. It’s undoubtedly once bright yellow paint had faded over the years since the War, but it still looked cheery all the same. I didn’t even bother to knock as I walked in, smiling as I saw Sturges sitting on a chair in the dining room area, his tongue held between his lips as he concentrated on the radio in his hands. He only looked up when I dropped my bags on the floor, shooting me a grin. “Well, well, well, was wonderin’ when I’d see you again. It’s been a while.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I was going out a little further than normal.”

 

“I just hope it was worth it.”

 

“Oh, it definitely was. Made a nice load of caps, and even got something I think you’ll be interested in.”

 

“Really?” he questioned, his eyebrow lifting in curiousity. “Well give me just a second here, I’m about done with this and then I’ll take a look at what ya got.” Tightening the screws on the front plate, he turned it over in his hands, adjusted the dials, and switched on the power, letting out a whoop of triumph when it turned on. “Mama Murphy will be glad to have this back in working order. You mind if I run it over to her?”

 

I tiled my head toward the door. “Go ahead. I’m in serious need of a wash up anyway.”

 

While he was gone, I pulled out my prize: a rare box TV, bulky and an absolute pain in the ass to haul across the Commonwealth, but I knew Sturges would like it. Most of the TVs that could even be found were small and round, but this was at least seventeen inches total of screen, with what looked like built in speakers and other slots for things that I couldn’t even begin to imagine. But I was sure Sturges would like to. The moment I’d laid eyes on it, I knew that I had to take it and give it to him, no matter how tough it had been to get it here. Only once I’d maneuvered it onto his table did I pull out my personal pack and took out what I would need to bathe with and absconded to the bathroom. The last time I’d even had a proper wash up had been the last time I was in Sanctuary, and I was covered in dirt and grime and radiated filth, and I didn’t leave until my skin was pink and my short, white blonde dreads were wrung dry.

 

Wrapping myself with a towel, I leaned against the entryway to the wide open living room, smiling at the excited look on Sturges’ face. He had come back in the interim, obviously, and was running his fingers over the TV I’d brought him, absolute glee radiating from him. He looked up as I stood there and asked, “You got this? For me?”

 

I nodded. “I saw it and I knew you’d love it.”

 

“Well you were right! Hot damn, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite like this before.”

 

Making my way to his side, I wrapped my arms around him and murmured, “Neither have I, that’s how I knew it was perfect for you.”

 

He looked back at me, his eyes glistening in the setting sun that was washing the whole space in a glowing orange tone. “Naw. _You’re_ perfect for me. This is just extra.” Leaning down, he gave me a long, lingering kiss before he said, “Welcome back, Collette.”

 

Smiling, I replied, “Good to be back.”

 

“You eat anything yet?”

 

Chuckling, I answered with, “I’ve been snacking all day on the trip up. Just had some brahmin jerky bout an hour before I stepped foot in Sanctuary. Don’t think I could eat anything else if I tried.”

 

Satisfied, he turned around in my arms to wrap his around me, holding me in place for a longer, deeper kiss that just about took my breath away. “I take it, then, you’re ready for a _proper_ welcome home.”

 

Biting my lip, I traced my fingertips along his jaw as I looked him right in the eye. “Sweetie, I’ve been ready since I set foot in the door.”

 

A huff of breath, just short of a chuckle, and he replied, “Well far be it for me to hold off any longer.” Reaching down he swept my legs out from under me and hoisted me in his arms, carrying me bridal style to his room and shutting the door with his foot. Setting me down, he closed his curtains - just to keep out any peeping eyes, accidental or otherwise - and then pulled the towel off of me. “I’ve been waiting for you to get back. Found something here I think we could use.”

 

“Oh?” I asked, curious.

 

He didn’t answer directly, simply opening a dresser drawer and pulling out the item he was referring to. When he turned around, he flexed his fingers around the bundle, causing the rope he was holding to unravel. Stepping forward, I reached out to touch it, and was surprised to find it was soft, not scratchy like most ropes one could find in the Commonwealth. Where the hell he had managed to find this, I had no idea. I had never encountered anything quite like this in all of my crossing the wasteland and sifting through junk to sell, but it seemed we were both full of surprises for each other. “Whadya think? Wanna have some fun with this? I think you’d make a right pretty package.”

 

Excitement fluttered through me as I nodded, wondering what exactly he had in mind. The handyman was creative and unbelievably knowledgeable when it came to random information. Circling me once, he held me by my jaw and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he completely unfurled the rope and set to work. Winding round and round me, his fingers wove the ropes with precision, the vibration of the silken cords dragging against each other sending a shudder down my spine. He linked the cord down around my sternum, tracing it around my bare breasts before cinching it. When he finished with my torso, it was tight, but not uncomfortable. My arms had been bound to both my sides and together around my back, so there was absolutely no movement up top that I could possibly exercise. But, within that restriction, there was an overwhelming comfort, a calmness, a stillness that only being bound could achieve. My eyes fluttered closed as he worked the ropes, his fingertips grazing my skin. He gently pushed me back onto the bed, making sure I had plenty of room to lie back as he slowly looped the rope around my legs, bending them at the knee and tying ankle to thigh. I was sure he was devouring me with his eyes, as he often did, but I was in a world all my own, relishing the feel of the rope surrounding me and his hands against my body.

 

With a brush of his fingers against my cheek, my eyes fluttered open, surprised to see that he had already stripped down. I didn’t have much dexterity because of the rope, but I scooted over and moved to lick up and down his hardening length. A low moan rumbled through him as I sucked him into my mouth, and he repaid me in kind as he reached down between my open legs to rub at my clit. Two weeks may not have necessarily been a long time, but going without his skilled touch had its effects, and it was obvious by the way my hips bucked and I only grew wetter and wetter with each stroke, every moan, any little form of stimulation had me shuddering. “My sweet precious has been away a little too long,” he murmured, his voice low and thick, as he noticed my reactions to him. Pulling himself out of my mouth, I whimpered as his hands left me completely. He didn’t leave, however, instead he mounted the bed and leaned over me, tugging on the ropes surrounding my torso and pulling me up toward him, rocking us back and forth in a soothing motion. My head lolled and I closed my eyes, “That’s it, relax. We have all night. No need to rush.” He was always the voice of reason, the calm to my storm, and especially in a position like this it felt liberating to simply hand over the reigns to him, to allow him to guide me however he thought I needed. And he was always right on the money.

 

Keeping a hold of me with one hand, he teased my entrance with his other, rubbing the head of his cock against my clit before dipping it lower. I keened, my hips twitching, aching for him, and he obliged, sliding in to the hilt in one fell swoop. He gently started to rock back and forth and my head fell back again, surrendering to his motions and the pleasure coursing through me. We were in our own little world as he laid me back, his hands sweeping over my body, moving me however he pleased. For a time he would speed up, and then he would slow down and take it easy, and I loved both sides to him, the rough and the gentle. I needed a little bit of both, and he knew it, switching it up just when it started to get too much or I started to get frustrated. He was intimately in tune with me to an incredible degree, and when I finally fell over that edge, he wasn’t far behind me.

 

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine, shuddering through the aftershocks as we both came down, and then and there I decided to take some time off, spend some more time in Sanctuary, with Sturges. I think we both needed it, the way we’d been missing each other, and I was looking forward to being his little package for a while.


End file.
